The Prank Calling Team
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Years after the events of the previous story, the cycle repeats itself with our previous heroes and their friends' kids take up the role of the (forcibly) retired infamous pranksters that caused chaos in Konoha. Will the cycle really repeat itself or will this time be a little more tamer? Read and find out! Sequel to Naruto and Sakura: The Prank Calling Team.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to _Naruto and Sakura: The Prank Calling Team_. Read the last chapter for any pairings present in the this story. If any pairings bug you, I don't recommend you reading this. I know I know (blank) is really (blank's) kid and (blank) is married to (blank), but it's what I decided what would happen in this story so please respect the choice I've made or don't read. You've been warned.**

Sakura was in the middle of dusting her vase her mother had given her when she heard one of her kids come in. Turning slightly, she saw her only son, Boruto, come into the room looking upset as he flopped onto the couch and turning on the TV. Sakura looked concerned at her son.

"Hey, baby." she said sitting beside him and placing an arm around him. "What's the matter?"

"All of my friends are outta town." pouted the pink haired teen. "And I don't have anyone to hang out with!"

"How about after I get done cleaning, we can have have fun." suggested Sakura. "We can play some board games or..."

"No way!" said Boruto.

Of all the people to hang out with, his mother was not someone he cared to be with. It wasn't because she was his mother. She was pretty cool when she wasn't terrifying him whenever he was being mischievous. It was mostly because of them bumping heads given their competitive natures whenever playing against each other. Both would find themselves trying to out do each other, arguing over something petty, cheating (mainly from Boruto), and ending the game rather quickly do to conflict. So yeah, no kinds of games for the two of them. His mother tapped her chin trying to think of more ideas.

"How about we go shopping?" she asked. "Fall's nearly here and you could use a new jacket."

"Clothes shopping? No thanks!" he scoffed. "I'm not that bored!"

"Well I'm outta ideas. I'm nearly done dusting, so I can't suggest you help me clean." she shrugged.

"Was there anything you and dad used to do for fun back when you were kids?"

"Hm there was one thing but..." Sakura hesitated.

She didn't want her son going down the same path. Even now the past still haunted her a bit with people, especially Ino and a few others, bringing it up. Oh sure she had a great time doing it, but in the end she had paid the price for it. Some were forgiving, but more were more stubborn with their forgiveness or were yet to forgive them. She didn't want her son to go down the same path as her and his father. One might say she was being over dramatic with this statement, but Sakura didn't think she was. A simple series of pranks had earned her trouble and she had been punished as a result. She couldn't have her child getting in trouble and have the blame placed on her for what damage it may cause.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing." she said with a wave of her hand. "It would be boring."

He looked at her with suspicion and prodded her for more information, but she insisted that it would just bore him. Being boring was one thing, but not knowing what the boring thing was, that whole different story altogether. It had to be something pretty cool if they had to hide it from him. The more he asked, the more irritated his mother got. She wanted to yell at him and tell him to knock it off already, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. He didn't understand what she was hiding from him was potentially dangerous to him and she didn't want him following in her footsteps in that fashion. She _had_ to keep that secret from him least he ended up getting into trouble or worse, he got hurt.

"Here, take this." she gave him a twenty dollar bill. "Go buy a video game or something!"

"You're only doing that because you don't wanna tell me what kind of juicy stuff you and dad..." he paused and then gasped. "Wait, were you guy doing drugs?!"

"What?! How on earth did you come to that conclusion?!" She said turning from the bookshelf. What the heck did she say that implied that?

"You won't tell me." pointed out her son. "I figured you were just masking whatever you were doing with the whole 'boring' shtick."

"Well I'm not." she said shaking her head as she went back to dusting. "I don't do drugs and your father doesn't either. What we did wasn't that."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." said Sakura.

"Come on. If it was fun, then you've gotta tell me! Please?" he begged. "Pretty please? With a cherry on top with some wiped cream? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Fine! If it'll get you off my back." Just when Boruto looked a little excited, Sakura added on to it with a quick warning. "If you do it and cause trouble, I'm going to punish you, do you understand?"

"Yeah whatever, now what is it?"

"We...we prank called." said Sakura. Her son was quiet for a minute.

"That was it?" asked Boruto. That wasn't something to avoid telling your kid. That wasn't bad. What the hell was she shameful of it for?

"Yeah. We got in some big trouble for it."

"You poor baby." said Boruto rolling his eyes. How much trouble could something as small as a prank call get you in trouble for?

"Don't 'poor baby' me!" exclaimed Sakura. "Your father and I..."

"What about me and you?" asked the blonde man coming into the house with the groceries.

"Mom's making a big over you guys getting into a little trouble for prank calling people." said Boruto crossing his arms.

"Actually we did get in a fair bit of trouble." said Naruto as he sat down the groceries on the table. "We're lucky grandma Tsunade only gave us those punishments and didn't beat the crap out of us."

"What as the punishment?"

"Well after we had a dangerous criminal nearly destroy the village, got Sai to go on multiple rampages that still go onto this day if you say the wrong thing, nearly caused a war according to..."

"Who? Yourselves?" he rolled his eyes. "Bullshit."

"Watch your mouth, young man!" said Sakura hitting him on the noggin. "Don't you use that kind of language!"

"Ow!" said Boruto rubbing his head.

"And anyways that was really what happened!" said Sakura turning back to her cleaning. "You think we're fooling, but trust us. You don't want to cause some of the damages we've done."

"Mom, I think you're lying and just don't want me doing what you guys did!" accused their son. "I don't believe any of that stuff happened! Sai's the calmest guy I know of even if he is a little creepy and nearly caused a war? Now I **know** you guys are just exaggerating to not get me to do it!"

"Boruto..." began Sakura.

"Come on, what _really_ happened?" asked Boruto.

"We're telling the..." Naruto interrupted his wife.

"You know what? You're right, Bolt. We are lying. I mean the part about Sai's true, but we didn't get into too much trouble. It was harmless fun and the punishment wasn't horrible. We pretty much just got a slap on the wrist. Your mother just doesn't want you getting into trouble or get caught."

"Hmph! I thought so." he said feeling satisfied. "Well you don't have to lie about being horrible. Geez."

"You're not going to do it?" asked Sakura concerned.

"If you're just gonna make that much of a stink about it, no."

"Good." said Sakura relieved.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a video game to get." said Boruto waving around his money before running off.

"Make sure you're back for dinner!"she yelled to her son.

"Yeah, mama!" said Boruto as he slipped on his shoes and slipped out the door.

Sakura sighed. "I can't believe you told him we were lying. I just hope he doesn't go do it like we told him not to."

"Oh please, Sakura. He's not."

"How do you know? He's like a clone of you except with pink hair!" said Sakura.

"Yeah, but he's also your kid." said Naruto in an assuring voice. "He'll be smart enough to make the right choices. Besides, even if he does start prank calling, he'll be a hell of a lot smarter than us about it given he's a combo of your genius and my sneaking ability."

"I...I suppose you're right." said Sakura sighing. Even if Boruto had started doing what they had done all those years ago, it was highly unlikely he'd do the damage they'd do. At least she hoped this was the case.

"No, I don't think he'll like that one." said Sarada to her best friend, Chocho. The two girls were in the video game store looking for a birthday present for the pink haired boy. His birthday was coming up next week and the two were going to look for the perfect birthday gift for him. A video game seemed like the most logical answer. However the two weren't too sure which game would be the best one to get him.

"That's the 25th time you've done that!" said Chocho frustrated. They had been in the store for quite some time with Sarada rejecting practically every game she picked up. The taller girl wanted to hurry up and get going to the dango shop to eat some dango with Anko, but with how picky her friend was, she'd have to miss out on visiting her.

"I know, but I want to make sure we get a good gift!" she exclaimed.

"I know that, Sarada. Why don't we just ask him?"

"Ask him? Of course not!" said Sarada. "If I ask him which game he wants the most, he'll know me or one of our parents are going to buy it and then it won't be a surprise anymore!"

"Get him a kunai or something!"

"No way! He's not going to want that." she turned back to the shelf. "Darn it! Why can't I find anything!?"

"His birthday's a week away." said Chocho watching as her friend went back to searching the shelves. "We've got plenty of time to find out what he wants."

"But what if the perfect game gets sold out?" she asked picking up a game and looking it over. "Then we're going to have to settle for less or have nothing at all!"

"Let's ask Inojin."

"I doubt he'll be of any help. He'll probably have the gift himself. Besides, he's on a mission. What about Shikadai?"

"He's out visiting his mom." said Chocho studying her nails. "Come on, Sara! Let's just get going already!"

"Fine, but after dango..."

"Dango? I'm in!" Sarada jumped in surprise after letting out a little squeak. Bolt had come up behind her and scared her while she had been too busy concentrating to hear him come up behind her.

"B-bolt! You scared me! What are you doing here anyways?"

"Mom gave me 20 bucks." said Bolt showing off his money. "I came here to spend it to distract myself since Inojin and Shikadai are outta town."

"I see."

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"I uh..."

"We're just getting a game for my brother." said Chocho. "He asked me to get the new Mega Powerman game."

"That game's out? Dang I wish I had known! I would have asked for more money." he pouted. "I guess Zombie Land 2 will have to do."

"Oh?" said Sarada pleased at hearing this information but was quick to hide it.

"Oh second thought, I'll just keep the twenty and save it until I have the money." he said pocketing the money. "So are we going for dango or what?"

"Yep!" Chocho immediately left with Bolt right after her. Sarada wrote down in her notepad the name of the video game and caught up with her friend and brother. At the dango shop, Anko hadn't arrived yet so the three passed the time by talking among themselves. Eventually the pink haired teen brought up what his mother and father told him.

"Yeah, that was a pretty poor lie." said Chocho. "Seriously? Nearly caused a war? What kind of bull is that?"

"That's what I said!" said Boruto shaking his head. "I mean just think about it! How can a prank call cause you nearly cause a war?"

"Whoever it was must not be able to take a joke very well." said Sarada before taking a bite of her dango.

"Maybe they were just bad at it." suggested Chocho.

"Could be. I wouldn't doubt it." he thought for a minute. "Maybe mom and dad think we would be just as bad as them if we ever tried. Perhaps we should prove them wrong."

"I don't know." Sarada taking a bite of her dango. She didn't want to make her mother mad by doing something she obviously she didn't want them doing.

"Come on, it'll be funny." said Bolt. "Besides, it's not like we're going to start a war like our parents did." he said the last part sarcastically.

"I think it would be funny." said Chocho. "Let's do it, Sarada!"

"Mom wouldn't tell us not to do something unless she meant it."

"Just give it a chance. You never know. You might like it."

"Fine, but only once." she said. "If I get caught, I'm kicking both your butts."

"Great, so when do you guys want to get started?" he asked looking at them both.

"We can do it at my place." said Chocho. "My dads are going out together so we can do it in secret without them overhearing."

As they talked about what they were going to do, Anko eventually came and greeted them instantly cutting off their conversation. They stayed for a while longer before Sarada had to leave to go train and Boruto stayed for a little before leaving the two ladies to their devices. He told Chocho they'd do "that thing" later and she gave him the thumbs up as she ate her dango with her teacher.

Once he was home, his mother and father were on the couch watching TV with his mother on his father's lap. She looked up as he came in. "Hey, Bolt. You were out for a while. Did you get that game?"

"Nah. I'll get it later. I just hung out with Chocho and Sarada."

"That's nice. Wanna watch a movie with us?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna email Shikadai."

"Oh okay. By the way, we're having curry rice tonight." said Sakura tossing some popcorn into her mouth.

"Fine with me." he said as he headed to the stairs.

Once upstairs, he went over to his laptop but didn't write his friend. Instead he wrote up a list of people he wanted to call up himself. Now who would be the easiest people to prank? It couldn't be some kind of random number. There was no telling how good or bad any of them would be at this although Bolt had plenty of confidence in his ability. With his sister he wasn't so sure. Either way, it didn't hurt to be safe than sorry. Better to stick to people they knew anyways. Now who put on the list...

 **That's all for now. Also since Naruto and Sakura are a couple, their kids look different along with any other changed from the anime/manga pairings' kids. Sarada looks like her mother with Naruto's blue eyes still not sure if I want her to have pink, red, or blonde hair. I believe blonde hair would be the dominate trait since both have blonde parents and Naruto inherited his father's hair color over his mother's and in canon Bolt got his father's hair color. Then again a lot of the Uzumaki clan has red hair so it would probably be a higher possibility of getting that hair color over the pink trait. We don't really know that much about Sakura's family since they're one of the few living parents that get so little backstory and air time despite Sakura being the main heroine (not the main character before someone says anything).**

 **Boruto looks like Naruto and has Sakura's pink hair. Why am so sure I want his hair to be pink? I dunno. I'll just flip a coin on Sarada or just leave her as is.**


	2. Temari, Anko, Sai, Shikamaru

"Are you guys ready!" grinned Boruto at his sister and her best friend. They were all in the living room about to make some phone calls while Chocho and Sarada were sitting on the couch.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Boruto," Sarada said crossing her arms and looking uncomfortable. Their parents were out for the day with their mother at the hospital and their father doing a quick mission. Either could pop in at any time and catch them in the act. She didn't want to catch the bad end of her mom's temper. That woman could get really scary when she wanted to.

"I do! Bring it on, Bolt! I got a few good ones," She giggled.

"Stop encouraging him!" hissed the red headed teen.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Sara," said Chocho tossing a chip into her mouth. "It'll be fun. Besides nobody'll get hurt."

"But mom said..."

"That was your mom exaggerating," She said with a wave of a hand. "If it did happen, don't you think we would have heard about it?"

"Maybe..."

"Enough talk!" interrupted Boruto. "I'm here to have fun not debate if we should do this! Now let's see who's gonna be first. I think we should start off with something simple."

"So no hokage calls?" pouted Chocho. "Dang it! I had a really good one for him."

"The hokage!? Are you crazy?" yelled Sarada in shock. "We could get in trouble for doing that and do you honestly think he would even fall for it?"

"Actually your dad told me about some of the pranks he pulled on him. I think he'll fall for a few more especially if he doesn't expect it."

The younger teen raised a brow at her. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I think he will fall for it, but for Sarada's meek little sake we'll start off real easy."

"Hey! Who said I was...!"

"You did when you stuck around. Now hush!" Boruto started to dial up Shikadai's mother's house number. While waiting for the phone to pick up, he covered up the phone and turned to the girls. "I'm calling Shikadai."

"What if his uncles or mom picks up?" questioned Sarada. One of his uncles was a kage after all and she doubted he was the type to fall for a prank call.

"I'll ask for Shikadai, duh!"

"What if he..."

"Shut up!" He cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice. "Hello can I speak to Shikadai?"

"Hold on a second," said Temari. "Shikadai! Your friend is on the phone!"

"H-how'd you know it was me!?" Boruto stammered without bothering to use his deep voice.

"I can see your number on the caller I.D.." Although he couldn't see it, Temari was pointing at the caller I.D. at Boruto's number on the phone. "Were you trying to prank him or something?"

"I was trying to show off that I had a better deep voice them him," laughed Boruto hoping she would fall for it.

"No offense but your 'deep voice' is crap. You might wanna work on that."

"Noted." He sighed. Temari handed the phone over to her son.

"Sup." said Shikadai.

"Get the fuck off the phone. I don't wanna speak to you anymore." grumbled Boruto pissed his plan had failed.

"What did I do to you?"

"No it isn't you. I was planning on pranking you and your mom saw through me."

"You mean she saw the caller I.D." smirked Shikadai. "I overheard what she said. Don't get all mad because you didn't put it on private, Boruto. Try again man and this time don't mess up. As a matter of fact, take advice from an expert. Use someone else's voice, use a voice modifier, or a voice sound board using character from a video game or someone you know."

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your cruddy advice!" He yelled feeling embarrassed.

"You're gonna use it." Boruto hung up the phone out of anger.

"Looks like easy wasn't even that easy for you." smirked Sarada.

"Who asked you?" He snapped though he knew his sister was right. He had messed it up and in front of both of them. "Damn it. I can't believe that shit happened. Damn it!"

"Lemme try," Chocho grabbed the phone from him and called up Anko after making the number private.

"Anko here."

"What's up! This is Tomoki here and I'm proud to tell you that you, Anko Mitarashi, have won free dango!" said Chocho in a high pitched voice. "That's right! Free dango and any kind..."

"Lemme stop you right there, you bastard!" yelled Anko. This had happened to her before and she wasn't falling for it again. "I know for a damn fact I didn't win a fucking thing! If you don't get off my phone, I'll find you and whoop your ass from here to the Hidden Mist! Unless you have proof, I don't believe you! Call here again with that bullshit again and it's gonna get ugly!"

"Damn that was weird." It was a known fact that Anko loved dango and one would think she'd jump at the chance to eat as many as she'd like especially if it was free. Had someone called before tricking her into thinking there was free dango and it was a trick? If that was the case no wonder she had reacted in such a fashion.

"What's up with her?" said Boruto who also hadn't expected that kind of reaction.

"Maybe someone beat you to it already." shrugged her friend.

"Let's try someone else," she tapped her chin and then called up Inojin's father.

"Sai speaking."

"Is your refrigerator running?" Yeah she knew it was an old trick and next to nobody would fall for it, but she couldn't think of anything else or who else to call.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then you better go catch it!" Chocho hung up the phone.

"Really? That old trick in the book?" Boruto shook his head. "Is that the best you got?"

"I couldn't think of anything! Besides, it worked didn't it? He was the one who didn't catch on!"

"Still lame."

"Better than you forgetting about the caller I.D.!"

"I got another one and it'll be better than that old trick!" Boruto called up Shikadai's house number and his father answered. Good. That was who he wanted on the phone.

"Shikamaru Nara here."

"Sir I have some bad news for you," said Boruto in a low voice. "It's about your husband, Choji."

"What about Choji?"

"First off let me introduce myself. My name is Terri and we've been investigating him for quite some time."

Shikamaru frowned. Choji being investigated? Choji was one of the sweetest guys he knew and one of the most kind hearted at that. What could he possibly be doing that required being investigated. "And what did you find?"

"Your husband is a cheating bitch! That's what he is!" yelled Boruto.

"What are you doing?!" Sarada whispered.

"He needs to know Barbara!" He turned back to the phone. "I saw your husband suckin' dick behind the BBQ place."

"When?"

"Yesterday at around..."

Shikamaru quickly interrupted him. "Choji left on a a day before yesterday so I don't know who you saw."

"No it was him! He..."

"Who even are you?"

"My name is Terri and..."

"Why is your number blocked? You're clearly lying as you would have stated where you worked since you were investigating oh wait you were lying on him."

"Oh well uh you see uh...your breath smells like onions!"

"And so does your armpits and you look like a chimp. You probably still wet the bed and your mom should have swallowed."

"HEY!"

Shikamaru hung up the phone while Boruto was trying to insult him. "He hung up. I can hear the tone indicating so." said Sarada.

"He got you good." laughed Chocho.

"Damn it! You know what. I think we need to come back to this later." said Bolt hanging up the phone. "We need to practice a bit more and maybe do a little bit of research on who we wanna prank call."

"Sounds like a plan." agreed Chocho.

"Yes a bad one. Sooner or later we're gonna get caught like Boruto did with Shikadai's mom."

"Stop being a spoil sport, Sarada." said Chocho rolling her eyes. "If you don't wanna join us, then you don't have to."

"Fine by me." said Sarada. She looked at the clock. "We better get going, Bolt. It's time to meet up with Konohamaru-sensei."

The three of them went separate ways with Chocho going off to meet up with Anko and the other two went off to meet with their teacher and other team mate. While heading there Boruto tried thinking up different ways to prank phone call people. He kind of wanted to go with what Shikadai said but he was much too stubborn to. He could do this in his own way without his help. He had this!

* * *

 ***Made Sarada a red head. I might change it later.**


End file.
